


Il suo sguardo

by xSuzerain



Category: Fate/Prototype
Genre: Gen, Hanakotober, flashfic, writober2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: Aveva desiderato il regno. Aveva desiderato lui.{writober2018, day #4 | proto!mordred centric}





	Il suo sguardo

**Author's Note:**

> **Desclaimer** : I personaggi di **Fate Prototype** (フェイト/プロトタイプ) non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della **Type Moon**. Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà.  
>  **Ambientazione** : Non specificata all'interno della serie.  
>  **Prompt** : #hanakotober, giorno quattro: Ortensia.  
>  **Facente parte della serie** : Ciò che solo i fiori sanno.  
>  **Note dell'autrice** : Questa fanfiction mi lascia l'amaro in bocca perché si tratta di un prompt e di un giorno cui avrei voluto dedicarmi con più attenzione, ma la vita sembra aver deciso diversamente e mi sono trovata a scriverlo alle due di mattino di ieri notte, di getto e senza la possibilità di rileggerlo e/o correggerlo.  
> Me ne spiaccio, perché proto!Mordred è uno degli amori della mia vita nonostante le poche informazioni in nostro possesso, e meriterebbe molto di più. Spero e conto di potergli dedicare ulteriore spazio nei giorni a seguire, sebbene mi veda costretta a saltare i prossimi - sempre perché la vita è infame, sì.  
> Stavolta ho giocato per forza di cose soltanto sul significato dell'ortensia in sé, che per chi non lo sapesse rappresenta anche l'indifferenza. Mi sembrava adatto a quello pscicopatico di mio figlio e al suo rapporto ancor più contorto con suo padre, quindi here we are (L).  
> Buona lettura comunque, e spero che possa comunque risultare gradevole!

Se gli fosse stato chiesto di descriverlo con una parola, questa sarebbe stata “luce”.    
E’ un pensiero ch’in lui era nato spontaneo sin dalla prima volta che sul Re aveva posato lo sguardo, in quello che nella sua mente è un ricordo vivido al punto che più volte s’era convinto di poterlo toccare con mano, stringerlo – lasciare che scavasse nelle sue carni, lo corrodesse come fosse veleno.  
Cavalcava con i suoi Cavalieri accanto, la schiena dritta e le mani occupate a tenere le redini del suo destriero; con la spada che pendeva lungo il fianco sorrideva, di un sorriso che sapeva di fierezza e beltà. Procedeva verso una battaglia di cui non rammenta il nome, ma ch’è certo essere stata importante – e, qualora non lo fosse stata, lo sarebbe diventata di certo. Sarebbe bastata la sua presenza a renderla tale.   
Il cuore si dimenava all’interno della cassa toracica. Un battito, due. Smise di contarli, di provarci. Era una bella sensazione, sino ad allora sconosciuta; il battito che tutt’intorno sembrava riecheggiare, unico comando cui la sua mente rispondeva, tra gambe tremanti e respiro mozzato.  
Gli parve che per un istante guardasse nella sua direzione, che posasse lo sguardo su di lui. Se sia o meno accaduto non seppe mai dirlo davvero. E’ probabile fossero nient’altro che le fantasticherie d’un bambino alle prese con l’idolizzazione del proprio eroe – con il tempo perse d’importanza, e lui si convinse fosse realmente accaduto.  
Il veleno scivolava dentro di lui, diramandosi attraverso le vene.  
Era sua madre a versarglielo tra le labbra.   
« _Il Re è tuo padre, Mordred. E un giorno, tutto questo sarà tuo_.»  
Ci credde davvero.  
  
Aveva desiderato il regno. Aveva desiderato  _lui._  
Che lo guardasse, che l’amasse – parole che si era ripetuto ogni giorno, una preghiera divenuta litania. S’era tramutata in ossessione, in una voce che spesso l’aveva tenuto sveglio. Sussurrava al suo orecchio, ancora ed ancora, convincendolo che un giorno quella sofferenza avrebbe avuto uno scopo.  
E allora aveva riso, e per lui aveva ucciso, bagnandosi sotto piogge di sangue. Per lui aveva distrutto – per la sua giustizia, per il suo sogno.  
_Guardami, padre_ ;  _amami, padre_.  
Ma Arthur non l’aveva fatto mai.   
  
Si era chiesto dov’è che sbagliasse, quale fosse il motivo per cui quegli occhi chiari mai incrociavano i suoi. La spada grondante di sangue, lasciava dietro di sé un giardino di corpi.   
Avrebbe vinto quell’indifferenza – se ne era convinto.  
_A costo di distruggere tutto il resto._


End file.
